User talk:Shadowprince
Don't Worry Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 23:37, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Chill out. No one's going to steal your cards without asking. Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Custom Wikia, and please, make yourself at home. Just follow our rules, and you'll be fine. Troubleshooting Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 22:21, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you using Source Mode? Templates Alright, based on what I've seen in the history pages: Your problem was that you added in line breaks ( ), which broke up the template's coding and made it just appear as code instead of the template itself. Fortunately for you, some other contributor repaired it for you. In the future, all you have to do is copypaste the template and fill in the information regarding your card in question. Making sure to double-check it obviously. Nothing more, nothing less. Also, you are expected to use wording when writing in your card lores, and Hyperlinks for key terms on your cards (ex: Destroy, Summon, "Archetype" names, etc.). --Comet Knight (talk) 19:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) To put it bluntly: It really is as simple as copypasting an existing card article and replacing the lore and attributes of said card. As for your problem though, it seems unusual. Can you prntscrn your problem when you attempt to make a card so I can see just what exactly is going on? --Comet Knight (talk) 03:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The Why Alright, here's why it was still tagged: *You messed up on the links. As nearly every YGO term already has a page here, only internal links "[[]]" are needed instead of external links. *Your card(s) lores texts still do not resemble modern YGO cards *Your grammar/mechanics are still off: **Ex: Tomb snake should be "Tomb Snake" as ALL YGO cards are written like Book Titles if you would **Tomb Snake's lore should be written as: If this card is sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 Zombie-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Zombie-Type monster or EARTH monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle. While this card is in your Graveyard, it is treated as a Level 2 Normal Monster. Basically, your cards still are off by a significant bit. But, I'll show you just what we're looking for and expecting from your by fixing "Tomb Snake" for you.--Comet Knight (talk) 00:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Simple solution Those aren't really weaknesses because it's expected for a wall monster to have high DEF and little to 0 ATK. The opponent's monster gaining 3000 ATK is also irrelevant when it's attacked while in Attack Position because you're obviously never going to put it in that position, nor does it presumably have an effect that would put it in that position. That being said, my suggestion for such a card would be to make it so that it can't be Special Summoned from the Deck, that it goes into Attack Position after the fact like " ", some sort of maintenance/negative effect like " ", or that it gets destroyed if it was attacked at the end of the Battle Phase like " ". That's my 2 cents on it. --Comet Knight (talk) 17:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Were HEROes First of all, your Were HEROes are pretty good as an archetype, but they are badly written. I fixed them to be as close to PSCT as possible, placing them to a template, placing links to things like damage and End Phase for example. As for Totem Vengeance, as you can see, I wrote exactly the same thing instead of what you say. LHK (contact me) 15:12, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm... That was the best I can do, because your cards are so badly written that I needed to actually place links or re-write them. As for the Template, just place the link of the card like this and place it wherever you wanted (monsters, extra deck for fusions, synchros and xyzs, spells and traps) in alphabetic order as you can see and then copy-paste the dot I placed. This is the method all people (or, actually most of them) use (even though my old ones are not written in alphabetical order). LHK (contact me) 08:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Ah, once more, if you want to place the template into your cards (in this case, your Were HEROes) just write which shows, in your cards, like this. LHK (contact me) 08:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC)